O wilku mowa
by Suzue0Shayana
Summary: Opowieść powstała z ogromnej potrzeby dowiedzenia się, jak mogło wyglądać poza kartami powieści J.K. Rowling życie mojego ulubionego Huncwota. Spróbuję rozwinąć zaczęte, dopowiedzieć niedopowiedziane i wymyślić resztę, żeby to wszystko połączyć w przekonującą historię człowieka odrzuconego z powodu swojej choroby... a jednak nie do końca. No dalej, polunatykujmy razem!


Remus zawsze uwielbiał bajki.

Opowiadania na dobranoc towarzyszyły mu od momentu, kiedy jego rodzice zauważyli, że proste dziecięce kołysanki, zabawne piosenki i rymowanki zwyczajnie go nudzą i zaczyna się domagać bardziej zajmujących historyjek. Państwo Lupin stanęli na wysokości zadania i od tej pory mały Remus co wieczór z zapamiętaniem wsłuchiwał się w rozbudowane opowieści, bez reszty oddając się narracji. Znane od niepamiętnych pokoleń czarodziejów _Baśnie Barda Beedle'a,_ powtarzane w setkach magicznych domów w bliższej lub mniej wiernej oryginałowi wersji, a recytowane z pamięci przez głowę rodziny w taki sposób, w jaki przyjęło się je przekazywać w rodzinie Lupinów z dziada pradziada; mugolskie opowiastki, którymi raczyła go wychowana w niemagicznym walijskim domostwie matka; zupełnie prawdziwe relacje z co ciekawszych wypraw ojca, pełnych tak dziwacznych magicznych istot, że nieraz wydawały się wytworem ludzkiej wyobraźni nawet w umyśle wychowywanego na świadomego czarodzieja chłopca; mały Remus chłonął każdy rodzaj jak gąbka. Nieważne, czy właśnie wkraczał z Jasiem i Małgosią do chatki z piernika, czy śledził poczynania potężnego czarnoksiężnika, czy przemierzał osnute mgłą walijskie moczary; liczyło się to, co w myślach nazywał "strasznościami _"_.

Baba Jaga zjadająca małe dzieci; zamknięte w krysztale włochate, pulsujące, wyrwane z piersi serce nieczułego maga; wyjące przeraźliwie szyszymory i złośliwe wodniki kappa; wszystkie te okropieństwa nabierały w oczach chłopca niebezpiecznego, pociągającego uroku i wywoływały na jego plecach ciarki trwogi połączonej z fascynacją. Początkowo mama sprzeciwiała się opisywaniu bardzo drastycznych momentów w obawie, że jej małego Remiego będą dręczyć koszmary, ale zaprzestała protestów, widząc, że w tym przypadku nawet zapalenie lampki na całą noc nie będzie konieczne, bo najmłodszy Lupin po opowieściach z dreszczykiem zasypiał równie smacznie, co przy łagodnych przyśpiewkach.

Czego zresztą miałby się bać? Przecież wszystkie baśnie kończyły się tak, jak powinny. Dobrzy otrzymywali nagrodę, złych poddawano karze, potwory pokonywał waleczny bohater. Nawet akromantule-ludojady i krwiożercze chimery nie stanowiły najmniejszego problemu, przepędzane gdzie pieprz rośnie roziskrzonymi różdżkami odważnych czarowników - a co dopiero smoki, najczęściej padające pod lśniącymi mieczami mężnych książąt i rycerzy po przegranym boju o więzione w wieżach księżniczki!

Wbrew temu, co o odporności i sile owych bestii opowiadał tata, gdy należało do zawartego w podaniu morału dodać własne rodzicielskie pouczenie, czterolatkowi łatwo umykało, że fantastyczne stwory nie słały się trupem tak gęsto, jak próbowały mu wmówić bajki. Mały Remus nie umiał oddzielić od siebie płaszczyzny baśniowej i realistycznej, więc był przekonany, że nawet byle szewczyk uzbrojony w dratewkę dałby radę rozłożyć każdą maszkarę na łopatki.

Przyszedł jednak dzień, kiedy w dobrze znaną opowieść wkradł się fałszywy akord, a on boleśnie przekonał się, jak niewiele wspólnego mają ekscytujące historyjki z rzeczywistością.

A było to tego samego wieczoru, kiedy z ust mamy poznał dzieje Czerwonego Kapturka i Wilka-Bardzo-Złego…

\- Ach, jak ciemno było w brzuchu wilka! Jak ciasno!

Głos pani Hope Lupin, z domu Howell, tłumił okrywający ją od stóp do głów gruby, szary koc, jednak ani to, ani panująca w ciasnym kokonie duchota nie przeszkadzały jej w kontynuowaniu narracji z niegasnącym zaangażowaniem i, co zauważyłby każdy krytyk teatralny, wspaniałą dykcją.

\- Czerwony Kapturek i babcia, ściśnięte w środku, za wszelką cenę próbowały znaleźć wyjście z pułapki… - Skrywający klęczącą na podłodze kobietę namiot wybrzuszył się, gdy naparła na niego obiema dłońmi; ich zarys przebił się na powierzchnię. – Na próżno! – Ręce opadły, koc znowu zwisł smutno.

Publiczność aż wstrzymała oddech. I co teraz?

\- Na szczęście – opowieść została podjęta na nowo – niedaleko chatki szedł właśnie gajowy, którego zaniepokojona mama Kapturka poprosiła, żeby odszukał spóźnioną na kolację dziewczynkę.

Stłumiony głos znowu umilkł, robiąc efektowną pauzę, przeznaczoną na krótką prezentację opisanych czynności. Ta jednak nie nastała.

\- Szedł właśnie gajowy! – powiedziała ponownie spowita kocem kobieta, pewna, że reszta obsady nie dosłyszała tego wersu.

Brak reakcji.

\- Gajowy! – syknęła przenikliwie; była gotowa znieść wiele dla dobra przedstawienia, ale nie zamierzała się udusić.

Nadal cisza. Teraz nawet publiczność zaczęła się niecierpliwić.

\- Szedł właśnie gajowy! – powtórzył kwestię klęczący na brzegu łóżka chłopiec, który z podekscytowania aż wygramolił się spod kołdry.

Oparty plecami o drzwi szczupły, płowowłosy mężczyzna drgnął i oderwał wzrok od nocnego nieba, w które wpatrywał się przez całą szerokość pokoju. Zamrugał nieobecnymi oczami i wreszcie zorientował się, że od paru chwil znajduje się pod czujną obserwacją "Kapturka", który wbrew bajkowej wersji wydarzeń wystawił głowę z wilczego brzucha, zniecierpliwiony czekaniem na opieszałego wybawcę i zirytowany, że dopuszczono, by widz, nie czekając na rozwój wypadków, zeskoczył z łóżka i sam ruszył na odsiecz, tupiąc bosymi stópkami o skrzypiące deski podłogi. Żeby zadośćuczynić za swoją nieuwagę, mężczyzna szybkim ruchem zgarnął uciekiniera, wziął go na ręce i mruknął tylko:

\- Szedł bardzo powoli, bo dźwigał małego niedźwiadka, którego wygoniła z chatki Złotowłosa.

„Kapturek" prychnął cicho, nie uznając tego za okoliczność łagodzącą, ale widząc, że ratunek już nadchodzi, ponownie schował się w żołądku zwierza. „Gajowy" niespiesznie przemierzał pokój, który miał być lasem, chociaż nie wyglądało na to, że "misiowy" ciężar w jakikolwiek sposób mu zawadza - jego powolność była raczej spowodowana drewnianą grą aktora, wykazującego kompletny brak zainteresowania realizmem i zachowującego się tak, jakby zadumany strażnik puszczy udał się na odprężający spacer, a nie na poszukiwania zaginionego dziecka.

Na szczęście jego partnerka nadrabiała za dwoje.

\- Kiedy dotarł do chatki babci, bez wahania wpadł do środka – opowiadała z przejęciem, podczas gdy "wpadanie" zostało zilustrowane tylko trochę bardziej zdecydowanym gestem otwierania drzwi – zamiast widowiskowego wyważenia ich ramieniem czy kopniakiem. – Ujrzawszy w łóżku babci kudłatego winowajcę, zmorzonego snem po obfitej uczcie, rzucił się ku niemu i – trrrrr! – udała dźwięk rozdzieranego futra - dzielny gajowy bez wahania rozpruł wielki brzuch złego wilka…

\- Rozpruł! – powtórzył rozemocjonowany chłopiec, zachwycony, że zdecydował się mieć czynny udział w spektaklu – i to w najciekawszym momencie!

\- O tak, na to czekałem – przyznał z kwaśnym uśmiechem jego tata, nabierając nieco wigoru i tym razem ilustrując wydarzenie całkiem udaną, przynajmniej w porównaniu z poprzednimi, pantomimą: rozchylił poły pledu, udając, że zagląda w trzewia bestii (i przy okazji dostarczając żonie trochę tlenu).

\- …i wyciągnął ze środka Czerwonego Kapturka oraz jego babcię!

Koc opadł na podłogę, gdy pani Lupin wyskoczyła spod niego dziarsko, z pomocą męża podnosząc się na nogi.

\- Zaczekaj, babciu, muszę jeszcze uratować Kapturka – zażartował pogodnie „gajowy".

Szturchnęła go lekko w żebra, po czym wróciła do roli, wiedząc, że przedstawienie kieruje się swoimi prawami i trzeba dopełnić ustalonego ceremoniału.

\- I żyli długo i szczęśliwie! – wypowiedziała magiczną formułę zamykającą występ. – Koniec!

Po czym państwo Lupin ukłonili się teatralnie; jednoosobowa widownia nagrodziła ich brawami godnymi gwiazd wielkiego formatu, tak głośnymi, jakby stali w ogromnej auli wypełnionej zachwyconymi miłośnikami sztuki.

\- Juuuuhu! – zawołał wniebowzięty chłopiec, klaszcząc. – Górą gajowy!

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję – uśmiechnął się lekko Lyall Lupin, nieco zakłopotany, ale i uradowany, że jego wysiłki na rzecz rozbawienia ukochanego jedynaka zostały docenione. Nieśmiały mężczyzna był zupełnie świadomy swoich braków w technice aktorskiej, ale tym milej zaskoczony szczerym komplementem. – Chociaż uważam, że o wiele łatwiej byłoby wilka najpierw spetryfikować – odparł ze znawstwem.

\- Gajowy nie miał różdżki – przypomniała mu żona, sprowadzając go na ziemię. – Ciekawa jestem, jak ty poradziłbyś sobie z myśliwskim nożem lub strzelbą! Nawet obieraczki do ziemniaków nie umiesz używać – droczyła się z nim.

\- Od tego mam ciebie – odparł, kradnąc całusa w zaróżowiony z emocji policzek i przygładzając jej naelektryzowane od koca włosy.

Również Remus uznał, że chociaż mama ani się umywa do baśniowych księżniczek i dam, to przecież nie ma to aż takiego znaczenia; dla niego zawsze będzie najpiękniejsza na świecie. Poszedł więc za przykładem taty i żeby okazać jej swoje uczucia, objął ją za szyję.

\- No, na szczęście ja doskonale wiem, jak skorzystać z wyłącznika światła – ciągnęła wesoło pani Lupin, bardzo ucieszona tymi przejawami przywiązania swoich chłopców. – Przyda mi się to, bo… - zerknęła znacząco najpierw na łóżko, a potem na syna, który jęknął, wiedząc, co to oznacza.

\- O nie! – zaprotestował gwałtownie, wyślizgując się z objęć taty i ukrywając pod porzuconym na podłodze kocem. – Ja tu zostaję! Jestem przecież niedźwiadkiem i muszę zostać w lesie! – zawołał stłumionym głosem.

\- Małe misie nie powinny nocą same wędrować po puszczy – ostrzegł go ojciec, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z żoną i na palcach skradając się do niedźwiedziej jamy – bo inaczej… może je na przykład dopaść śmierciotula! Uaaaaa! – dokończył złowieszczo, pochwyciwszy nagle koc i owinąwszy go wokół synka niczym sieć.

Ten wierzgał i wił się zawzięcie, popiskując zupełnie nie jak niedźwiedź, ale pan Lupin nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko ujął cztery rogi koca i podniósł go jak piórko. Zarzuciwszy sobie tobołek na plecy, zaniósł go do łóżka i dopiero tam ułożył na pościeli, pozwalając synkowi się wyswobodzić. Kiedy ten wreszcie wynurzył się z pułapki, naprawdę wyglądał jak zwierzątko dopiero przyniesione z głuszy - jasnobrązowe włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony, a spod nich ledwo było widać okrągłe, piwne oczy, w tym momencie zaskakująco wojownicze; również wydęte usta świadczyły o jego niezadowoleniu.

\- Śmierciotule atakują we śnie! – wydyszał z trudem, starając się opanować oddech; udało mu się to na tyle, by mógł kontynuować: – Jeśli zasnę, to naprawdę mogą mnie dopaść. To chyba lepiej, żebym nie kładł się spać - tryumfalnie uniósł głowę, zadowolony, że znalazł właściwy argument. Przecież tata nie zaprzeczy temu, czego sam go nauczył!

\- Na szczęście w Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma żadnych śmierciotul, one żyją tylko w tropikach – odparł spokojnie pan Lyall Lupin; jako pracownik Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami wiedział, co mówi. – Na naszych terenach mógłbyś spotkać najwyżej dementora - stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia - ale na szczęście do tego nigdy nie dojdzie, Ministerstwo ma nad nimi pełną kontrolę.

\- No, no, dosyć już na dziś – rzuciła ostrzegawczo mama, próbując przekazać swoim karcącym tonem, że rozprawianie z dzieckiem o strażnikach Azkabanu to nie najlepszy sposób na zakończenie dnia. - Czas spać, Remi – oznajmiła, zbliżając się do posłania chłopczyka.

\- Ale mamo… - zaprotestował chłopiec, opierając się trochę, kiedy próbowała otulić go kołdrą. – Ja chcę wiedzieć, co się dalej stało z gajowym. Czy przyjęto go do Ministerstwa Magii jako tropiciela niebezpiecznych stworzeń, gdzie spotkał swojego pierwszego prawdziwego potwora i…

\- Dowiesz się tego jutro, skarbie – odparła spokojnie mama, zanotowawszy w pamięci, że muszą koniecznie wymyślić nowe przygody dzielnego leśniczego… w czym niezwykle użyteczna okaże się wiedza Lyalla. Zerknęła na niego w poszukiwaniu wsparcia.

\- No jasne – włączył się mężczyzna, próbując zatrzeć swoją poprzednią wypowiedź. – Opowiemy ci, jak poradził sobie z...

\- Z goblinami – dokończyła za niego Hope, znajdując inspirację.

\- Kochanie, ty chyba naprawdę chcesz, żeby zamknęli moje konto w Banku Gringotta – zamruczał Lyall, jak zawsze rozbawiony, gdy wizja Hope kłóciła się z realiami świata czarodziejów. Postanowił jednak, że wykład o magicznym bankierstwie zostawi na kiedy indziej. - Z kelpie – zmienił szybko wersję.

\- A co to? – zaciekawił się chłopiec, pozwalając odwrócić swoją uwagę od konieczności położenia się spać; o wiele potulniej przyjął wszelkie przygotowania do tego momentu, mając głowę zaprzątniętą myślami o niespotykanych dziwach.

\- Jutro wszystkiego się dowiesz – zapewniła go Hope.

\- Zawsze dopiero jutro – zapytał malec, nieco naburmuszony, że rodzice są tacy nieustępliwi.

\- Obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzimy – zapewniła go mama.

\- Przecież już za parę dni twoje urodziny! – przypomniał mu tata. – Przygotujemy coś specjalnego. No i taki duży chłopak będzie mógł kłaść się trochę później! – starał się go rozchmurzyć.

\- A teraz chodź tu – nachyliła się do niego mama.

\- Po co? – mruknął Remus, zerkając na nią spod sterczącego kosmyka nad czołem, nadal niezbyt przekonany i trochę obrażony.

\- Żebym cię mogła lepiej wyłaskotać! - zaśmiała się, przebierając palcami po jego bokach.

\- Mamooooooooo! – zapiszczał przeciągle, ale nie było siły – również wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem, aż cały poczerwieniał.

\- No, starczy! – oznajmiła nagle, cmokając go znienacka w czoło, a potem w skronie i policzki. – Śpij słodko, kochanie.

\- Na pocieszenie tutaj masz swoją zdobycz – dodał tata, dodatkowo rozkładając na kołdrze szary koc, niedawny rekwizyt. – Wilczą skórę! Śnij pod nią o wspaniałych polowaniach, mój mały myśliwy – jeszcze mocniej zmierzwił mu i tak rozczochrane włosy. – Dobranoc, pchły na noc, szczuroszczety do skarpety.

\- Karaluchy pod poduchy – dodała mama.

\- Nietoperze za kołnierze…

\- A szczypawki do zabawki.

I tak dalej, od _chochlików do śmietników_ przez _traszki pod paszki_ po _smoki pod boki_ …

\- A jeśli będą gryźć, to proszę do nas przyjść – zakończyła z uśmiechem mama, gasząc lampkę nocną.

\- Jeszcze okno – poprosił sennie malec, bo księżyc raził go w oczy.

Tata pokiwał głową i podszedł do okna; zanim jednak zasunął zasłony, wbił wzrok w nieruchomy, perłowy krąg, widoczny na bezchmurnym niebie niczym srebrzysty talerz na ciemnogranatowym obrusie. Pan Lupin spochmurniał; no tak, dzisiaj pełnia...

A więc minął już miesiąc od tego okropnego wypadku. Pan Lupin mocno zwarł zęby, czując, jak na samo wspomnienie znowu wzbiera w nim mieszanka uczuć, które próbował w sobie przytępić od blisko czterech tygodni: gniew, oburzenie, wstręt. Sądził, że po tak długim czasie poczucie niesprawiedliwości nie będzie tak dotkliwe; niestety, przeliczył się.

\- Lyall.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Hope musnęła jego ramię; zerknął na nią pytająco, a żona ruchem głowy wskazała na mrużącego powieki przed światłem malca, przypominając mężowi, co miał zrobić. Księżycowy blask odbijał się podwójnie w oczach Remusa, nadając tęczówkom o przyjemnym, karmelowym odcieniu zimny, widmowy odcień, przez co zlewały się z białkami.

 _Jak oczy tamtych dzieci...,_ pomyślał mimo woli i zaraz tego pożałował, bo w jego głowie pojawiły się obrazy, które na próżno próbował wyprzeć.

Lodowate jak grobowiec prosektorium; dwa ciemne kształty spoczywające na podwyższeniach i okryte sterylnymi całunami; nagie ciała, zdumiewająco bezbronne, choć tak ciężkie i sztywne; skóra, z której nie do końca udało się zmyć rdzawoczerwone ślady krwi; głębokie, poszarpane, szkarłatne dziury w kończynach i szklane kulki oczu wpatrzone tępo w biały sufit, tak straszliwie puste i bez życia…

Pragnąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się tej wizji, mocno szarpnął za zasłony; za mocno. Zerwał połowę z haczyków. Zdusił przekleństwo, wyciągnął różdżkę i wymamrotawszy: _Reparo_!, naprawił swój błąd. Tym razem to Hope dokończyła dzieła, zdecydowanie zaciągając kurtynę między nimi a światem pogrążonym w ciszy i ciemności i wreszcie odcinając męża od nieprzyjemnych skojarzeń; potem pociągnęła go ku drzwiom.

Widząc, jak rodzice wycofują się powoli, malec pomachał do nich leniwie i wtulił buzię w poduszkę. Jego rozczochrana głowa ledwo sterczała ponad kołdrą, za to gołe stopy odcinały się bielą od pościeli, wbrew wcześniejszym staraniom Hope, żeby zakryć je przed chłodem. Lyall uśmiechnął się mimo woli, widząc, jak kołdra ponosi się i opada miarowo, gdy malec oddychał równo i głęboko.

 _Jak dobrze,_ _że to nie on…_ , pomyślał z ulgą; jeśli cokolwiek dobrego wynikło z jego ostatnich doświadczeń w pracy, to większa świadomość tego, jakie sam ma w życiu szczęście.

Objął Hope i oboje wyszli z sypialni synka. Zanim tata zamknął drzwi, Remus na pół przytomnie usłyszał jeszcze, jak mówi do mamy:

\- Mugole jednak mają parę dobrych pomysłów na to, jak radzić sobie z takimi bestiami. Moglibyście nauczyć czegoś nasze Ministerstwo...

Głosy rodziców przycichły w głębi domu; chłopiec został sam na sam ze swoimi spostrzeżeniami i marzeniami.

A więc miał rację, chodziło o pracę… Już od pewnego czasu podejrzewał, że coraz bardziej widoczna frustracja ojca jest związana z nowym miejscem zatrudnienia. Szkoda, że w ogóle zgodził się na stałą posadę w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, jako konsultant na odległość wydawał się o wiele szczęśliwszy, ale co zrobić, kiedy ktoś tak ważny jak szef sekcji nalega… Niestety, nowa posada stała się dla taty głównie powodem do utyskiwań, poza tym coraz częściej chodził ze smutną, skwaszoną miną, zupełnie jakby bolał go brzuch. Rodzice, kiedy zajmowali się swoimi "dorosłymi" problemami, byli zupełnie do niczego. Remus żałował, że mieszkają w takim oddaleniu od innych domostw. Nie mógł nawet pobiec do jakichś kolegów. Brakowało mu towarzystwa i dałby wiele, żeby mieć rodzeństwo. Nawet siostrę! Chyba musi się o to upomnieć, o ile ktoś będzie miał głowę, żeby rozpatrzyć jego propozycję. Może przynajmniej Święty Mikołaj go wysłucha. Stwierdził, że dopisze to do przyszłorocznego listu... i może poprosi jeszcze o trochę spokoju dla taty.

Sam Remus postanowił, że w przyszłości nigdy nie da przywiązać do żadnego urzędu, nieważne, kto będzie go prosił! Będzie podróżował po całym kraju – ba, całym świecie! – rozgramiał potwory, chronił potrzebujących i zbierał pochwały od największych sław w społeczeństwie czarodziejów… a może sam kiedyś stanie się jednym z nich, kto wie? Być podziwianym, szanowanym, uwielbianym… tak, to byłoby coś…

W zamyśleniu spojrzał na okno. Pobłyskujący przez dziurę między zasłonami a ścianą księżyc wciąż przypominał świeżo wybity krążek srebra… jak wielki sykl zwiastujący niezliczone bogactwa lub order za przyszłe zasługi. A może to jednak oko? Białe, rozjarzone, ślepe oko w morzu ciemności… Czy tak właśnie wyglądał Wrzeszczący Bogin ze Strathtully, zanim tata zrobił z nim porządek? Czarny jak sadza cień o słoniowatym rozmiarze i kształcie, z pałającymi, pozbawionymi emocji ślepiami, tak upasiony na tuczącej karmie mugolskiego strachu, że aż zmuszony do przybrania materialnej postaci i sunący niczym wielka machina wojenna albo wskrzeszony z martwych mamut, tratujący wszystko, co spotkał na swojej drodze…

Remus wzdrygnął się. Z ust innych mógł wysłuchiwać najbardziej makabrycznych historii, ale jego własna wyobraźnia potrafiła być o wiele bardziej przerażająca. Im dłużej przypatrywał się księżycowi, tym mocniej wierzył w swoje domysły. Kiedy pełnię zasłonił na jedno uderzenia serca cień – najprawdopodobniej polująca sowa czy wrona - był gotów uwierzyć, że to bogin sprzed lat mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, jakby tylko oni dwaj wiedzieli, że idzie po Remusa. A może już wkrada się w mrok pod jego łóżkiem?

Chłopiec przełknął ślinę i zacisnął palce na kołdrze. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi. Przez wąską szparę nad progiem przenikała wąska smużka jasnożółtego światła i szmer przyciszonych głosów, świadczący o tym, że rodzice również jeszcze nie spali. Marzył o tym, żeby ich znowu przywołać. Już nieraz przyzywał ich w środku nocy, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć, albo przybiegał do ich sypialni i gramolił się między nich… ale to było wtedy, kiedy był jeszcze maluchem. Teraz był za dużym chłopcem, żeby bać się niewyraźnych nocnych majaków. Głupio byłoby mazgaić się przed tatą, który, choć anielsko cierpliwy, pewnego wieczoru - zawołany do Remusowego łóżka po raz czternasty, żeby sprawdzić, czy w szafie nie czają się nocne mary - westchnął i opowiedział mu pewną historię: o chłopcu, który krzyczał "wilk!". Kiedy Remus zawstydził się po wysłuchaniu opowieści, tata na pocieszenie obiecał mu, że jeśli nauczy się sam zasypiać, to w wakacje po jego siedemnastych urodzinach zapolują razem na poltergeisty. Ale by się zawiódł, gdyby Remus wyznał, że boi się czegoś, co on rozbrajał jednym niedbałym ruchem różdżki!... Pewnie wycofałby się z obietnicy i już nigdy więcej nie nazwał go „dzielnym myśliwym". Chłopiec nie mógł do tego dopuścić. 

Zdecydował, że zachowa się jak mężczyzna i sam rozwiąże ten problem. Przecież był synem najlepszego w kraju prześladowcy istot nadprzyrodzonych, nie stchórzy przed jednym głupim boginem! Zacisnął powieki, odliczył do dziesięciu i wreszcie szybko przechylił się nad krawędzią łóżka, opierając się dłonią o podłogę i zaglądając w zacienioną przestrzeń oddzielającą materac od podłogi. Jedyne, co znalazł, to kilka kłaczków kurzu i jego ulubiona przytulanka - stary pluszowy miś, zmechacony i wypłowiały od nadmiaru wylewnej miłości.

Remus rozpromienił się. Ha, i co?! Nie było żadnego straszydła! A może przed nim zwiało, gdzie pieprz rośnie? Lepiej dla niego, już Remus by mu pokazał, gdzie raki zimują! Drżyjcie, zjawy i upiory, nadchodzi kolejny poskramiacz ghuli, łowca wampirów, zabójca erklingów, jeździec smoków, treser hipogryfów... mówiąc krótko, nieustraszony pogromca potworów!

Nagle w oddali rozległo się nieludzkie wycie i "nieustraszony pogromca potworów", nie bacząc na swoje wcześniejsze przechwałki, dał nura pod kołdrę, odruchowo ciągnąc za łapkę ulubioną maskotkę. Teraz był już niemal pewien, że bogin usłyszał jego wyzwanie i idzie się zemścić. Nie powinien rzucać wyzwania gigantycznemu cieniowi i zwracać na siebie uwagi, narażać się na jego gniew. Miał ogromną ochotę zabarykadować się w szafie… ale tam mogłoby być ich więcej.

Czekał długą chwilę, tuląc policzek do pluszowego futerka i próbując przekonać samego siebie, że trzęsie się tylko z podekscytowania na myśl o spotkaniu z legendarnym monstrum. W napięciu nadstawiał ucha. Wycie nie ustawało, jednak teraz nie wydawało się już tak bliskie, jak wcześniej… i o wiele bardziej znajome, zwłaszcza kiedy zaczęło się załamywać, a w końcu zmieniło się w zwykłe skomlenie. No tak, to wcale nie żadna maszkara, tylko jakiś wyjątkowo smutny, cierpiący na bezsenność pies… Połowa mieszkańców Wick, najbliższej wioski, trzymała wielkie, kudłate brytany; nic dziwnego, tak było bezpieczniej dla małej, oddalonej od ważnych ośrodków życia społeczności. Z drugiej strony, pies nie zareagowałby na obecność niematerialnego bogina. Tym, co go zaalarmowało, mogły być prędzej harcujące na wiosnę koty.

Tak podniesiony na duchu, Remus odważył się wyjrzeć na zewnątrz – skulony, gotowy w każdej chwili wycofać się do kryjówki. Pokój wyglądał tak samo, jak wcześniej, z rzeczami równo ułożonymi na półkach przez mamę i tylko kilkoma bibelotami, których nie odłożył na miejsce, leżącymi w nieładzie na podłodze. Żaden stwór nie czaił się wśród nich, żeby go capnąć. Widząc, że nic się nie dzieje, chłopiec całkowicie wychynął spod kołdry, oddychając z ulgą… ale bardzo cicho, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś mógł słyszeć, jak wielki kamień spadł mu z serca, i się z niego naśmiewać.

Żeby ugruntować nowo wykwitłe przekonanie, że wszystko jest w porządku, przygarnął do siebie pluszowego misia. Wtulił buzię w mordkę przytulanki, tłumacząc sobie, że to żaden wstyd. Przecież nie mógł zostawić starego przyjaciela samego na pastwę nocnych mar, nawet jeśli ostatnio trochę się od niego oddalił na rzecz nowych zabawek, zwłaszcza abraksana na biegunach, którego, ku zaskoczeniu rodziców i własnej uciesze, już przy pierwszej jeździe udało mu się unieść kilka cali nad ziemię. Jutro powinien sprawdzić, czy uda mu się sprawić, żeby jego rysunki ożyły jak fotografie w czarodziejskich gazetach…

Wraz z przeniesieniem jego uwagi w inne rejony, mała przygoda, która w jego oczach urosła do rozmiarów wielkiej batalii, stopniowo szła w zapomnienie. Błogie, swojskie ciepło jego legowiska łatwo przywróciło mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, łagodząc wszystkie niedawne niepokoje. Powieki Remusa opadły pod własnym ciężarem, a on wcale nie próbował ich podnieść, powoli poddając się senności; w końcu radzenie sobie z potworami to takie męczące zajęcie… chociaż bardzo spektakularne, to fakt… i niosło ze sobą wiele przyjemnych następstw…

Z miłym wyobrażeniem swojego wizerunku na karcie z czekoladowych żab, ziewnął po raz ostatni i usnął, już nie zwracając uwagi, że przesiewane przez zasłony promienie księżyca wciąż wyciągają po niego swoje chciwe palce, jakby chciały wyłupić mu oczy.

Wędrował po olbrzymim, stuletnim lesie, rozrastającym się na prawo i lewo, i aż pod sufit, na którym nadal było widać księżycową kulę – lśniącą fałszywym połyskiem plastiku i szkła, dziwnie przypominającą żyrandol. W jego blasku drzewa nabierały kanciastych, zbyt równych i przez to nienaturalnych kształtów, w których rozpoznał porozstawiane rzędami meble: doliczył się czterech prostych krzeseł z kuchni i dwóch przysadzistych, wytartych od częstego użytkowania foteli, dostrzegł również wieszak na płaszcze, biblioteczkę, nawet puf z wyraźnym odciskiem dużych męskich stop. Ich nóżki trzeszczały i skrzypiały jękliwie, skarżąc się, że nie mogą zapuścić korzeni w twardych, nieustępliwych deskach podłogi. Rozsypane po nich spinki mamy udawały sosnowe szpilki, prawie niewidoczne między przypominającymi leśne runo włóknami dywanu. Posuwał się po nim na czworakach, jednak oprócz tych nielicznych chwil, kiedy wsuwki-igły wbijały mu się w skórę, nie czuł bólu pleców, kolan ani wnętrza dłoni. Może dlatego, że często bawił się w ten sposób, udając mityczne bestie. A może dlatego, że…

 _Jestem ma_ _łym niedźwiadkiem,_ przypomniał sobie, przyglądając się swoim pluszowym łapkom, migającym przed nim w pędzie; jakimś cudem pozostawały czyste, lśniące nieskazitelną, kremową bielą, jakby odpychały drobinki kurzu i paprochy, które obficie zalegały ściółkę, sypiąc się z domowych roślin doniczkowych, trochę jednak innych, niż je zapamiętał. Zamiast zadbanych, choć nieco rzadkich kwiatów ujrzał zarośla ze splątanych pnączy, zwartych niczym ceglany mur. Wplecione w niego paprotki mocno pachniały ziemią i nawozem, zbyt mocno, aż kręciło w nosie; a pod tym ciężkim, ziemistym zapachem krył się inny, jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny, jak odór potu starego pana sklepikarza, od którego mama nigdy nie chciała kupować warzyw i owoców. Z drugiej strony, Remusowi kojarzył się też z liliami na grobie dziadka Johna, zawsze lekko przywiędłymi, otoczonymi duszną chmurą… jak ten wynędzniały, brudny szop pracz, który w zeszłym roku buszował w ich koszu na odpady.

 _Zawracaj,_ szeptały, smagane wiatrem - tylko skąd? _Zawracaj, zostań w rezerwacie, zawracaj, zawracaj!…,_ nalegały coraz natarczywiej, widząc, że ich ostrzeżenia nie odnoszą żadnego rezultatu.

 _Szukam Czerwonego Kapturka_ , zaprotestował. _Szukam Czerwonego Kapturka, Kapturka, Kapturka…_ , powtarzał niczym marszową piosenkę, zagłuszając powtarzające się napomnienia pantofelników. Wbrew ich radom wciąż parł naprzód, roztrącając pierzaste liście i płosząc z nich muchy, które gromadziły się na nich jak na skurczonym trupku jaskółki, który tydzień temu znaleźli na parapecie i pochowali w ogródku pod cienką warstwą zmarzniętej ziemi.

Chmary połyskliwych owadów z brzęczeniem wzbijały się w górę i zaraz opadały z powrotem, łażąc w tę i z powrotem po pokrytych brązowawymi liszajami łodygach. Kichnął, kiedy skrzydła jednego z owadów połaskotały go w nos…

…i wtedy się ocknął, zesztywniały z zimna, z nosem niczym lodowy drops i dwoma soplami zamiast stóp.

Okno było otwarte na oścież, chociaż pamiętał co innego; mama nigdy nie zapominała, by je szczelnie zamknąć, bała się przeziębień. Jedna z zasłon zwisała z karnisza tak jak wcześniej, tylko jakby smętniej, jakby wstydziła się, że nie może ukryć ziejącego w szybie uszczerbku, rozchodzącego się na całej szerokości jednego ze skrzydeł jak wieloramienna pajęczyna; druga leżała na podłodze niczym kłąb zmiętych szmat, ale nie sięgnęła tak daleko, by zakryć dwie wielkie, włochate stopy…

Włochate stopy?

Remus zamrugał sklejonymi powiekami, pewien, że jeszcze nie do końca się rozbudził. Sądził, że to tylko jego kapcie w kształcie puchatych łap psidwaka…

…ale nagle pazury zwinęły się i rozkurczyły, zostawiając głębokie na pół cala zadrapania w panelach, a potem nieznacznie przesunęły się do przodu.

To wystarczyło, by snop księżycowego blasku objął już nie tylko płaskie, czteropalczaste łapy, ale i całe przypominające konary przednie nogi oraz część żylastych tylnych; wszystkie cztery pokryte były skudloną, zbitą w strąki sierścią. Sterczące łopatki płynnie przechodziły w trzymaną nisko, krótką szyję, która wydawała się gruba przez otaczającą ją kryzę ze zmierzwionego futra; dalej zaś w porośnięty długim, szorstkim włosem, masywny tułów, który wyglądał na zbyt wielki nawet na solidnym rusztowaniu silnych kończyn: obleczony napiętą skórą, wpadnięty brzuch z wyraźnymi węzłami muskułów od żeber aż do krzyża; rozepchnięta, podana naprzód pierś; wygięty, najeżony grzbiet prawie tak szeroki, jak łóżko Remusa. I chociaż łeb czarnego kształtu, wyższego w kłębie od kucyka szetlandzkiego, w większości ukryty był w cieniu, ostry zarys spiczastych, trójkątnych uszu, walcowaty kontur nastroszonego, wyprostowanego ogona i wąski, wystający pysk stanowiły wystarczające wskazówki do zidentyfikowania tego stworzenia.

Wilk-Bardzo-Zły, żywcem wyjęty z maminej baśni...!

Remus jednak nie chciał wierzyć w to, co widziały jego szeroko rozwarte oczy.

 _Nie ma_ _żadnego wilka,_ tłumaczył sobie gorączkowo, czując, jak mimo tych wyjaśnień strach napiera mu na wnętrzności. _Tata rozpruł mu brzuch, a ja właśnie leżę pod jego skórą,_ dodał, międląc w zbielałych palcach skrawek koca _._

Jego pęcherz nie wydawał się przekonany tymi banialukami i nie wytrzymał napięcia. Remus poczuł ciepłą strużkę cieknącą mu po nogawce i silny zapach moczu.

Wilk poruszył się nieznacznie, światło padło na jego łeb na ćwierć sekundy, krócej niż uderzenie serca… wystarczająco długo, by dostrzec niespokojne drganie brązowawych, oblepionych przezroczystą wydzieliną nozdrzy, zaintrygowanych mocnym fetorem uryny, i ośliniony język, wywieszony zupełnie tak, jakby smakował rosnące przerażenie dziecka, a fetor nieczystości tylko potęgował jego apetyt. Pysk bestii zmarszczył się, układając skórę w ohydne fałdy, podwinięte wargi odsłoniły nagle poczerniałe dziąsła. W mroku zalśniły stożkowate, pożółkłe, wilgotne od śliny zębiska.

Wilk-Bardzo-Zły śmiał się Remusowi w twarz, jakby drwił z jego naiwności i przerażenia.

 _Nie jestem tym, kogo szuka_ , chłopiec usilnie próbował zignorować te niepokojące sygnały (jednocześnie dopingując się: _Nie zrób kupy, nie zrób kupy, tylko nie zrób teraz kupy_ ). _Ani babcią, ani nawet Czerwonym Kapturkiem, a co dopiero gajowym, nie jestem, nie jestem, to nie mnie chce dopaść, nie, nie, NIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Ostatnie słowo chciało przerodzić się w przeciągły, rozpaczliwy wrzask, ale zanim wydarło się z jego otwartych do krzyku ust, wilk zdecydował, że czas udowodnić, że nie jest tylko wytworem wyobraźni. Wystarczyło mgnienie oka, a zrobił użytek ze swoich napiętych mięśni – błyskawicznie odbił się od podłogi i skoczył na chłopca. Ciężar bestii uderzył w malca jak maczuga górskiego trolla, rzucił nim o ścianę, aż malec zobaczył gwiazdy, i wycisnął mu powietrze z płuc. Wrzask zaświszczał w ściśniętym gardle chłopca; brzmiał jak czajnik, w którym dawno wygotowała się woda, a nikt nie zdjął gwizdka. Remus, przygnieciony masą ze cztery razy większą od własnej, poczuł się jak nadmuchana ropucha, przygotowywana do faszerowania: oczy wyszły mu na wierzch i piekły w kącikach, jakby zaraz miały popękać albo rozerwać miękką tkankę i wyskoczyć z orbit.

Na dodatek z rozwartego pyska bestii dmuchnął wprost w jego nozdrza mdły, cuchnący chuch, w którym zachowało się wspomnienie starych posiłków drapieżnika: fetor zepsutego mięsa, zjełczałego tłuszczu i zakrzepłej krwi, przywodząca na myśl rozgrzane żelazo. Odór forsował sobie dostęp do jego dróg oddechowych i blokował je skutecznie, jednocześnie wyciskając mu z oczu łzy, tworzące na jego policzkach nieprzerwane strumienie wilgoci, palącej jak kwas, gdy rozgrzewał ją nieświeży chuch bestii. Głowa puchła mu od nadmiaru tłukącej się o nabrzmiałe żyły krwi, a od jej gorąca pot zalewał mu twarz, zwilżając rybio rozwarte usta i zaraz osiadając na nich cienką jak pergamin, drażniącą warstewką soli. Jego mózg zaczynał przypominać skurczoną, bezużyteczną gąbkę lewitującą w pustym akwarium, odcinając wszelkie ośrodki nerwowe. Zresztą, nawet jeśli kończyny Remusa nie zdrętwiałyby tak bardzo i nie czułby się tak bezwładny, to i tak pewnie nie zdołałby użyć ich do obrony. Nawet najmniejszy wysiłek pozbawiłby go resztek bezcennego oddechu, już teraz wydzielanego starannie, by starczyło na dłużej, zanim się udusi…

…co mogło nastąpić szybciej, niż przypuszczał, bo do obrzydliwego smrodu jego własnych wydalin i kwaśnego potu dołączył jeszcze odpychający fetor zbitego w strąki, wytarzanego w tuzinie różnego rodzaju nieczystości wilczego futra, zdwojony w iście piekielnym żarze buchającym z rozgrzanego atakiem i żądzą świeżego żeru cielska. Nagle żółć podeszła Remusowi do gardła; nie mogąc jej ani przełknąć, ani wykrztusić, zadławił się, plwocina pociekła mu z kącika ust.

A wtedy wilk, wykorzystując moment, rozwarł paszczę jeszcze szerzej, aż Remus dostrzegł ciemne podgardle niczym wylot bezkresnej jaskini, zdolnej pomieścić więcej niż jednego małego chłopca;

( _och mamo tato gajowy nie nie nie niech on mnie nie po_ _łyka_ )

smrodliwy dech owionął go silniej, wydłużone kły błysnęły złowieszczo; na ten widok w umyśle chłopca coś zaskoczyło,

( _babciu dlaczego masz takie wielkie z_ _ęby_ )

impuls uderzył w jego nerwy, pobudzając otępiałe ciało do działania;

( _żeby-_ )

w rozpaczliwym odruchu wierzgnął dziko,

(- _ci_ _ę lepiej_ -)

co jednak nic nie dało; monstrum nagle pochyliło łeb i

(- _UGRY_ _ŹĆ!_ )

jednym szybkim ruchem zacisnęło szczęki na ramieniu chłopca.

Ból eksplodował w nim jak sztuczne ognie doktora Filibustera. Jego mózg, najpierw zaskoczony atakiem i oszołomiony nagłym odcięciem tlenu, teraz szaleńczo tłukł się o czaszkę, szturmowany z każdej strony gwałtownymi bodźcami. Zwieracze, pozbawione kontroli, puściły; ale nie dbał już o to, bo całe jego ciało stało się jednym wielkim płonącym stosem bólu. Komórki jego ciała szamotały się wściekle, rozszarpywane na sztuki. Skóra rozdarła się jak zetlała szata, mięsień rozszedł się pod wielkimi zębami jak pasztecik dyniowy rozkrojony świeżo naostrzonym nożem, kości chrupnęły głucho, kiedy brutalna paszcza zacisnęła się mocniej. Remus próbował walczyć o wolność - wierzgać, szarpać się, kopać, tłuc pięściami, walić głową niczym taranem, cokolwiek – ale nie miał szans wobec drapieżnika nawykłego do obezwładniania ofiar. Im mocniej się wił, tym zażarciej bestia przyszpilała go do zapaskudzonego prześcieradła i darła żywe mięso, poprawiając chwyt na zdobyczy krótkimi, urywanymi szarpnięciami. Każde pociągnięcie otwierało nowe ujścia dla tryskającej obficie posoki, lejącej się do wilczego gardła. Mokry język, miękki, jakby pokryty pleśnią, przesuwał się po całej powierzchni otwartej rany, jakby nie chciał pozwolić, by zmarnowała się choćby jedna kropla, jednak jasnoczerwony strumień w równej mierze poił nienasyconą bestię, co plamił twarz, włosy i zgniecioną poduszkę Remusa. Chłopiec czuł, jak przy każdym siorbnięciu bestii odpływają z niego siły, jakby potwór haustami wypijał z niego życie.

Podczas gdy chłopiec słabł, bestia wyraźnie ładowała się podczas nierównego starcia. Nastroszone wąsy wbijały się w szyję chłopca, nastawione czujnie niczym anteny odbierające popłoch i rozpacz, wibrujące z podekscytowania pod takim natłokiem bodźców. Opór Remusa wydawał się tylko rozśmieszać potwora i podjudzać do dalszych harców. Na każdy niemrawy ruch dziecka rozochocony zwierz reagował jak pies na zachętę do figli: stłumionym powarkiwaniem i potrząsaniem łbem, jakby bawił się ulubionym gryzakiem, z głębi jego trzewi zaś wydobywało się niskie mruczenie. Pod brzuchem bestii, wcześniej niż ogon, z gęstwiny poskręcanych włosów wygląda skrawek nagiego, różowego ciała. Niewinny, nieuświadomiony umysł chłopca nie skojarzył tego faktu z widokiem psa gnającego za suką w rui, zresztą, i tak nie wiedziałby, co to właściwie oznacza. Jego siusiak, jak sama nazwa wskazywała, służył mu tylko do załatwiania się, podejrzewał więc, że w świecie zwierząt jest tak samo. Nie miał pojęcia, że penis mógł się przydać w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

Chociaż… może jednak?

Jego mózg, od kilku dłużących się jak wieczność chwil zamknięty w klatce cierpienia i lęku, był na granicy histerii i nie potrzebował dwa razy rozważać tego pomysłu. Remus siłą woli zmusił swoje ciało do posłuszeństwa, zebrał resztki tlącej się w nim energii i z całej siły wepchnął kolano poniżej brzucha napastnika, sądząc, że nie ma już nic do stracenia i niech się dzieje, co chce.

Zamiast spodziewanego głuchego odgłosu uderzenia rozległ się przeraźliwy łomot, wśród nocnej stagnacji brzmiący niczym wybuch rogu buchorożca; również każda komórka Remusowego ramienia musiała jakimś dziwnym cudem przetransmutować się w osobną bombę zegarową i eksplodować na jeden sygnał, którym było stłumione, gniewne warknięcie wilka, przechodzące w zaciekły, urywany charkot... w którym, ku osłupieniu malca, obok złości pobrzmiewało także coś na kształt zdumienia.

Remus, ignorując nową falę bólu, wsiąkającą w morze nieustającego od kilku minut cierpienia, na ten nieoczekiwany dźwięk niespokojnie rzucił oczyma na boki, w czym musiał przypominać oszalałego ze strachu gryzonia wijącego się w szczękach ciemiężcy… i, zupełnie jak desperacko szukająca ratunku ofiara, której zmysły w sytuacji kryzysowej wyostrzyły się dziesięciokrotnie, kątem oka dostrzegł, że wilk, choć większy, cięższy, potężniejszy i, wydawałoby się, przygotowany na odparcie słabego oporu pięciolatka z leniwą ostentacją, nie przewidział takiego akurat posunięcia czy też rzeczywistej siły, jaką w obliczu zagrożenia potrafiło wykrzesać z siebie nawet dziecko… w każdym razie zadziałał element zaskoczenia. Trafiony w okolicę pachwiny, zachwiał się nieco mocniej, niż przypuszczał, i mimo usilnych starań, nie zdołał utrzymać się na pozycji. Teraz wisiał na samej krawędzi jego łóżka, zapierając się zadem o jego szafkę nocną i zahaczając wysuniętymi pazurami o prześcieradło, by nie zsunąć się z materaca. Niezgrabnie przebierając tylnymi łapami w celu odzyskania równowagi, strącił z blatu pozostawione tam przez Lyalla Lupina leksykony magicznych stworzeń; pokaźnych rozmiarów tomy zaś, spadając, narobiły w cichym domu rumoru na miarę pędzącej po stoku lawiny.

Remus czuł, jak w jego zmiażdżonej wagą bestii piersi wyrasta maleńki bąbelek nadziei. Hałas na pewno zwabi tu jego rodziców, a kiedy się tu pojawią, na pewno za nic nie pozwolą, by chociażby najbledsza trwożliwa myśl o monstrach ukrytych w mroku zaćmiła chwile wytchnienia ich jedynego dziecka! Zagnają potwory z powrotem między karty książek, tam, gdzie ich miejsce, i okaże się, że właściwie to bestie nigdy z nich nie wychodziły, że to tylko wyobraźnia znowu płatała Remusowi figle!

Wyczerpany przerażeniem i bezradnością chłopiec uchwycił się tego irracjonalnego wytłumaczenia jak tonący brzytwy, wbrew wszelkiej logice pozwolił malutkiemu pęcherzykowi wiary się rozrosnąć i wypełnić klatkę jego zgniecionych żeber. Jego serce, dotychczas stłamszone i wyżęte z wszelkich krzepiących uczuć, zatrzepotało nieśmiało i podskoczyło niczym ptak ze złamanym skrzydłem, niezdolny do lotu, ale mimo tego gorączkowo poszukujący drogi z powrotem w przestworza, kiedy tylko dotknął go pierwszy gwałtowniejszy podmuch niosącego otuchę wiatru…

I nagle znowu zamarło; włoski na karku chłopca w sekundę stanęły dęba, a wszelkie białko w jego ciele ścięło się jak jajko sadzone na rozgrzanej do czerwoności patelni. Uwagę malca przyciągnęły, mrożąc mu krew w żyłach (niestety tylko w przenośni; wiele by dał, żeby tak było naprawdę!)…

Oczy.

Duże, żółtawe, zaczerwienione na brzegach gałki z konstelacją przekrwień otaczających jasnobłękitną tęczówkę. Do tej pory zazwyczaj zasnuwające się mgłą i zasłaniane do połowy powiekami w wyrazie nasyconej błogości i zupełnie wtedy niegroźne, jak ślepia ospałego kundla; ale w chwili, kiedy Remus decydował się na kolejną desperacką próbę sprzeciwu, źrenice puchły i zostawiały tylko cieniutką obwódkę błękitu, zmieniając wyraz całego pyska w groteskowy grymas przewrotnej rozkoszy. Remus podświadomie wyczuwał, że żadne zwierzę nie powinno być w stanie odczuwać takiej chorej radości z zadawania bólu i siania paniki. Marzył wtedy o tym, żeby wyciągnąć rękę i wbić palec prosto w miękką tkankę, aż do kości, i wreszcie skończyć to makabryczne przedstawienie, obudzić się, obudzić, obudzić...!

Ale teraz pożałował tego, co zrobił.

Wilk wpadł w szał. Źrenice natychmiast skurczyły się dziko, schowały się w głębi czaszki, maleńkie jak łebki od szpilek, ale nawet na tak niewielkiej przestrzeni odbijały się w nich wściekłość, ból i… zaskoczenie. Dzika bestia nie była przyzwyczajona do oporu, który mógłby wyrządzić jej jakąkolwiek krzywdę, a nie tylko podrażnić jej perwersyjne zmysły. Nie zamierzała pozwolić, by taka istota dalej jej zagrażała, w dodatku, zważywszy na ryzyko nadejścia posiłków, całkiem realnie. Żeby dać Remusowi nauczkę, potwór mocniej zwarł szczęki na jego obojczyku i szarpnął, przemocą wywlekając chłopca spod kołdry. Kość, naruszana systematycznie, zachrobotała, miażdżona przerażającą siłą, ale ręka, zaplątana w róg koca, nie poddała się tak łatwo próbom wytargania jej na zewnątrz.

 _(o nie o nie mamo tato ktokolwiek cokolwiek us_ _łyszcie gdzie jesteście szybciej proszę proszę pomocy)_

Niezrażony wilk, chwiejąc się niebezpiecznie na brzegu łóżka i rozkopując pościel, zarzucił łbem raz jeszcze, dopinając swego. Naruszyło to jednak i tak wątłą równowagę i obaj z łoskotem runęli na podłogę, złączeni kłami bestii w jeden wielki szarobury kłąb. Ramię malca nie wytrzymało uderzenia, kość barkowa rozprysła się na drobniejsze kawałki o nierównych krawędziach, szarpiących wrażliwy, ogołocony mięsień.

W Remusie coś pękło, i nie była to tylko kość; złamany cierpieniem chłopiec jęknął i zapłakał z bólu, dławiąc się własnymi łzami i nie dbając już o to, czy zmusi tym bestię, by uciszyła go na zawsze, przegryzając mu tętnicę. Wilk zareagował natychmiast - rzucił nim o podłogę jak szmacianą kukłą, aż zatrzeszczała podłoga. Chłopiec rąbnął głową o ziemię, aż go na moment zamroczyło. Bestia jednak nie odpuszczała ofierze ani na chwilę; nauczona doświadczeniem, nie zamierzała dać Remusowi szans na odzyskanie minimum świadomości niezbędnej do sprzeciwu. Nie uwalniając chłopca z mocnego uchwytu morderczych szczęk, turlała nim z lewa na prawo, obijając mu każdą część ciała z osobna, chociaż każdy gwałtowny ruch dwóch kotłujących się ciał wywoływał dziką kakofonię łupnięć i skrzypnięć starych desek. Potwór musiał to słyszeć, ale puszczał to mimo uszu; nagle zachowanie ciszy podczas polowania i żeru przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Było to tym dziwniejsze, że wyraźnie ogarnął go swego rodzaju pośpiech, objawiający się chaotycznymi, jeszcze brutalniejszymi szarpnięciami podczas ciągnięcia dziecięcego ciała w stronę okna po usłanej szarawymi kłakami podłodze. Mimo wszystko ani myślał kończyć tak entuzjastycznie rozpoczętej zabawy zbyt wcześnie i zanim miało do tego dojść, chciał wydusić z Remusa cały szalejący w nim strach, zmusić go do skamlenia o łaskę, jakby nadszedł czas, by obwieścić innym drapieżnikom, że łowy zakończyły się sukcesem i biada temu, kto zbliży się do oznaczonego terytorium, bo może skończyć tak samo… Czemu? Remus nie rozumiał, zwierzęta nie powinny się tak zachowywać, to nie było normalne, żadne polowanie nie wyglądało w ten sposób, chodziło o to, żeby zabić ofiarę, a nie ją katować… a tymczasem on najwyraźniej miał zostać pozbawiony wszystkich kończyn po kolei, głowy na samym końcu; bestia tarmosiła jego ramieniem coraz mocniej, jakby chciała wyrwać je ze stawu...

…jednak zanim do tego doszło, drzwi pokoju uderzyły o ścianę z taką siłą, że złamana klamka zwisła luźno.

\- _DEPULSO_! – ryknął bez zastanowienia Lyall Lupin, celując w bestię dręczącą jego syna.

Wilczy pysk odskoczył od barku Remusa tak nagle, jak się na nim zacisnął, jednak wbrew pozorom nie przyniosło to chłopcu ulgi; zanim potwór rąbnął głucho o ścianę, nie rozluźnił szczęk, które wyrwały z ramienia Lupina juniora kawał skóry i mięsa. Jakby nagle z jego gardła zdarto zalepiającą je pieczęć, Remus wrzasnął najgłośniej, jak pozwalały mu na to błagające o oddech płuca, i cały wykrzywiony z bólu, ze zmrużonymi oczami, przycisnął palce do krwawiącej rany, jak z oddali słysząc głos ojca:

\- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!

Blask na końcu różdżki wbił się jak igła w źrenice Remusa, zmuszając je, by zwęziły się gwałtownie, z nieznośnym pieczeniem; chłopiec z ogromnym wysiłkiem utrzymał powieki w górze, próbując rozeznać się w sytuacji mimo swojego beznadziejnego położenia. Dostrzegł, że zaklęcie chybiło, bo stwór zwinnie uskoczył w bok i przetoczył się po podłodze, dudniąc o nią cielskiem i na kilka sekund odsłaniając porośnięty jaśniejszym włosem brzuch.

\- _FLAGELLO_! – zawołał przenikliwie Lyall; próbował wykorzystać moment dezorientacji, by trafić wilka, ten jednak szybko przetoczył się poza zasięg klątwy. Zaklęcie odbiło się rykoszetem od szyby z donośnym brzękiem i świsnęło Lupinowi koło ucha, nie robiąc nikomu najmniejszej krzywdy.

Wilk zaś, już na czterech wyprostowanych jak struny nogach z wyraźnymi węzłami napiętych mięśni, z wygiętym w pałąk grzbietem, obserwował mężczyznę z błyskiem w ślepiach, szczerząc komplet pokrytych czerwonawym nalotem kłów; w otoczeniu okrwawionych warg ze zlepioną w strąki sierścią wyglądało to wyjątkowo groteskowo. Choć dyszał ciężko przez obnażone zęby, a cieknąca mu z pyska ślina tworzyła już małą kałużę, o dziwo, nie wyglądał na rozwścieczonego ani zmęczonego. Kiedy przejechał jęzorem po pokrytym skorupą zaschniętej posoki nosie, aż klasnęło wilgotno, minę miał arogancką i podnieconą, niemal lubieżną. Może zwierz naigrywał się z ludzi, okazując im, jak mało boi się ich reakcji na jego zuchwalstwo? A może knuł coś wyjątkowo podłego, jakiś perwersyjny ruch końcowy?

Remus próbował odgadnąć znaczenie ogników pełgających w ślepiach bestii, nie miał jednak szansy niczego zobaczyć nie tylko dlatego, że leżał plackiem na podłodze niczym wyjątkowo wielki, powykręcany nieśmiałek. Po prostu widok zasłoniła mu biała, nieprzenikniona chmura, której nie przepędzało nawet mruganie ciężkimi powiekami.

\- Remi… - wydusiła mama, klęcząc u jego boku i próbując zatamować krwawienie rąbkiem swojego grubego szlafroka. – Nie, synku, nie, nie, nie…

Jej głos utonął w chrapliwym, tryumfalnym szczeknięciu, ostrzegawczym krzyku mężczyzny, zdławionym gdzieś w połowie

( _nie tato nie gajowy_ _żył długo i szczęśliwie no i co to kelpie nie powiedziałeś_ )

i zagłuszonym dodatkowo przez nagły rumor. Zaalarmowana kobieta automatycznie poderwała synka z ziemi i osłoniła własnym ciałem, pewna, że nadchodzi nowa szarża prześladowcy, nie bacząc na płaczliwe protesty chłopca; te szybko utonęły w powodzi dźwięków, których nie sposób było powiązać z jakimikolwiek ruchami tylko na słuch. Choć Remus za wszelką cenę starał się cokolwiek dostrzec zza pleców matki – i woali białej mgły zasnuwającej mu oczy – nie na wiele zdały się te wysiłki, z kolei samo wsłuchiwanie się w makabryczne odgłosy doprowadzało go do obłędu. Czuł, że jeśli nawet jakoś zdoła zablokować swój umysł, by nie wychwytywał koszmarnych dźwięków, udusi się w kurczowym uścisku mamy, przygarniającej go do piersi z o wiele większą siłą, niż wskazywałaby to jej postura, jakby chciała wchłonąć w siebie jego zranione ramię…

( _jak ciemno by_ _ło w brzuchu wilka_ )

Nic dziwnego, że jego zszargane nerwy nie wytrzymały, gdy usłyszał huk roztrzaskującego się drewna połączony z krzykiem ojca; znowu zawył wniebogłosy, przebijając krzykiem knebel matczynego szlafroka, a głową osłonę jej uniesionego obronnym gestem ramienia, i rozglądając się desperacko w poszukiwaniu źródła tego hałasu, pewien, że wynik tego starcia został przypieczętowany – na ich niekorzyść.

Okazało się jednak, że szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na stronę Lupinów. Jedno z kartonowych pudeł, ugodzone wężem lśniącej purpurowej energii, z hukiem zleciało z szafki prosto na łeb wilka, zasypując go deszczem chłopięcych zabawek. Krótkotrwale zamroczony potwór wpadł na komodę, po drodze roztrącając pudełka z innymi bibelotami i rozsypując je na podłogę.

\- _Dr_ _ętwota_! – nie ustawał Lupin senior, korzystając z tego, że zapędził przeciwnika w kozi róg.

Niecelne zaklęcie trafiło w nakręcanego ognistego kraba, który zaczął przebierać w powietrzu nóżkami i trącił figurkę jednorożca na kółkach. Zabawka wpadła pod nogi wilkołaka…

…i prawdopodobnie uratowała mu życie.

\- _Carnifico_! – krzyknął Lupin, podczas gdy bestia bezskutecznie próbowała złapać równowagę. Różdżka zakreśliła łuk, zostawiając w powietrzu czerwony ślad, który rozrósł się do rozmiarów sierpa, pomknął w stronę napastnika z zastraszającą szybkością, jak zabójczy bumerang… i chybił, po w tym czasie potwór przejechał przez pokój jak na wrotkach, uderzył w parapet i wyleciał przez okno głową naprzód.

Lyall zaklął szpetnie i rzucił się do okna, w biegu miotając klątwy w noc i bezładnie machając różdżką, podczas gdy ciemny kształt podrywał się z pryzmy roztapiającego się śniegu. Remus nigdy nie widział ojca w takim gniewie. Twarz lśniła mu od potu, na policzki wystąpiły ogniste rumieńce, a zwykle łagodne, wesołe oczy żarzyły się nienawiścią. W dodatku jego porozdzierana tu i ówdzie koszula zbroczona była karminowymi plamami… tylko czyjej krwi? Poruszał się sprawnie, ale Remus nie pamiętał, by na prawym rękawie miał wcześniej czerwoną łatę…

Zachowanie Lyalla przeczyło jednak teorii chłopca; kiedy dostrzegł mknący w noc kształt, już miał rzucić się w pogoń za prześladowcą, ale…

\- NIE! – wrzasnęła mama. – REMUS!

Imię syna trzasnęło w Lupina seniora jak bicz, osadzając go w miejscu. Żądza mordu w jego oczach zgasła jak zdmuchnięta świeca, ale zamiast tego zapłonęła w nich trwoga. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się od umykającego napastnika i rzucił się na kolana przy ułożonym na udach żony dziecku, nie dbając o to, że potłukł sobie kolana.

\- Boże, Lyall... – wyszeptała zbielałymi wargami Hope, widząc, jak krew przesiąka przez mięsisty materiał jej szlafroka, który teraz wyglądał, jakby pokrywał go rozmazany, fantasmagoryczny deseń.

Twarz Lupina skamieniała, usta mu zadrżały, ale zacisnął je mocno, podobnie jak pięści, powstrzymując ich dygotanie. Zdjął z ramion żony szlafrok, otulił nim syna, zwracając szczególną uwagę, by ramię zakrywała podwójna warstwa materiału; celowość ruchów pozwalała odzyskać panowanie nad trzęsącymi się kończynami.

Chłopiec oparł opadającą ciągle głowę na piersi ojca, wdzięczny za całkiem wygodne miejsce spoczynku, chociaż pachniało równie nieprzyjemnym, metalicznym zapachem, co jego piżama. Może zechcieliby go raczej położyć z powrotem do łóżka, tak, jak się wcześniej upierali… a nie, przecież je zabrudził. Cóż, jak się nie ma, co się lubi…

\- Remus, nie zamykaj oczu! – Tata potrząsnął nim lekko, wyrywając go z otępienia i zmuszając, by uniósł głowę. - Patrz na mnie!

Wykonał polecenie ojca, choć bolała go szyja, a pod powiekami miał całą przyczepę piasku, przesypującego się wolno niczym w klepsydrze. Ech, ci rodzice… Zawsze na odwrót. Przecież powinni się cieszyć, że choć raz chce bez szemrania położyć się spać…

\- Remus! PATRZ NA MNIE! - powtórzył Lyall stanowczo podniesionym głosem, który jednak dochodził do jego latorośli jakby z wielkiej dali. Remusowi ciężko było się skupić na słowach ojca, ich znaczenie zacierało się w jego zmęczonej, potłuczonej głowie, jakby ostatnie ekscesy wytrzęsły z niej mózg i znajomość angielskiego. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie posłuchał rodziców. Widocznie nie był wcale taki mądry i posłuszny, jak im się wydawało. Grzecznych chłopców nie nachodzą w nocy potwory, by ich ukarać…

 _Czy wilki poluj_ _ą na niedźwiadki?,_ pomyślał tylko głupio, zanim zemdlał.


End file.
